With A Swipe of My Blade
by Kaorii
Summary: Ok i edited the last chapter to make it better ^-^ please read...........Sakura is the princess of Japan and Syaoran is the Prince of China. Japan and China are in a Great War. What happens when the Chinese Army takes Sakura away from her kingdom?
1. This Can't Be Happening!

With a Swipe of My Sword  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Summary: Sakura is the princess of Japan and Syaoran is the Prince of China. Japan and China are in a Great War. What happens when the Chinese Army takes Sakura away from her kingdom?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura is the young princess of Japan. She is 16 years old. She has short brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. Japan was in a war against China. Sakura didn't really like the idea of war but if it was to be this way there was nothing she could do.  
  
"What a waste of life," Sakura sighed as she watched new soldiers march off to join the war.  
  
"Yes I agree," Sakura's younger handmaid Kimiki said.  
  
"Kimiki come with me to the court yard please," Sakura begged.  
  
"Yes my lady," Kimiki said following Sakura to the courtyard.  
  
The courtyard had a magnificent fountain in it and many beautiful flowers. But the beautifulest thing in the whole courtyard was the stunning Cherry Blossom tree that was placed in the center of it.  
  
"Kimiki," Sakura said sitting down beside the fountain, "Why do you think we are in war?"  
  
"I really have no clue...No one tells the slaves of the castle anything," Kimiki replied.  
  
"It's because of land. China wanted to become one with us. So if we had agreed we would be in China right now and I would no longer be princess for the the king and prince of China would be the new leaders," Sakura explained, "When my father refused the offer China insisted on a war...And here we have it the great war between China and Japan."  
  
"This is terrible," Kimiki gasped.  
  
"Not as bad as what I am about to tell you," Sakura sighed, "We have barely enough men to keep the war going. Not long from now the Chinese army will kill all of our men and invade Japan. They will probably kill me to."  
  
"No!" Kimiki yelled, "I won't let any one harm you my lady."  
  
Sakura laughed gently. "I'm glade to hear that Kimiki. Does that mean you will be coming with me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kimiki wondered.  
  
"Well you see my father knows that our army won't hold so he is preparing a boat for us to leave in. I can only take one person with me and that person is you, Kimiki," Sakura explained.  
  
Kimiki jumped up and down overjoyed. "Thank you princess I won't fail you!" Kimiki said excitedly.  
  
"There is one thing though..." Sakura muttered.  
  
"What is that?" Kimiki asked.  
  
"You will be going as me...My decoy," Sakura sighed.  
  
"It would be an honor," Kimiki said politely.  
  
"No Kimiki...You don't understand. There is a chance that the Chinese army will find us and they may kill you!" Sakura cried, "I would never forgive myself if I let that happen! You are my best friend Kimiki."  
  
"I am so happy to hear that Sakura. You are my best friend to. But you have to understand that everyone dies at some point Sakura. And if I do die at least it won't be in vain," Kimiki cried.  
  
"On Kimiki..." Sakura sighed, "I guess now that I have told you there is no chance that you will change your mind about coming right?"  
  
"Once my mind is made up it stays that way!" Kimiki exclaimed.  
  
Sakura stood up from where she was sitting and walked up to the other girl. "Thank you Kimiki...Thank you," Sakura cried.  
  
The two girls hugged each other and cried together. After afew minutes of silence they decided that it was time to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~ Midnight ~*~*~*~  
  
It was midnight...Time to leave. Kimiki was dressed in royal cloths and Sakura was in what she would call dirty old rags. King Kinomoto didn't think he needed a decoy so he just went as himself. Kimiki was also covered in a purple cape. There was a hood on the cape, which hid her face, and the cape was buttoned up so it hid her royal dress as well.  
  
"Kimiki don't forget that you are now Sakura," Sakura whispered as they boarded the boat.  
  
Kimiki looked really nervous. "Kimiki I know what my own name is," Kimiki joked.  
  
The two girls giggled silently. The boat pulled off of the dock and set out for sea. Sakura and Kimiki had no clue where they where going. The boat was filled with silence as the slowly boated off deep into the darkness of the night.  
  
Just so you know this boat was like a small ferry. It had the big wheels the side, which moved the boat and a house like thing in the middle of the boat, the cabin. Sakura, Kimiki, the king and some royal guards where sitting silently in the cabin.  
  
After about three hours of boating a large thud came from the captain's Porte. The king's two guards left the cabin to see what was going on. A strangled yelp came from where the two men had left. The scream was followed by two large thuds.  
  
Three Chinese men and the king of China entered. Two Chinese men grabbed King Kinomoto and forced him down onto his knees. Sakura and Kimiki backed into the corner and cried in fear.  
  
"Well well if it isn't King Kinomoto," The Chinese king laughed, "I thought you said you would never bow to me."  
  
"I never will bow to you! Do what you want with me but let my daughter live," King Kinomoto begged.  
  
"I'll let your daughter live to watch you die but after that she shall go to," The Chinese king laughed with glee. Then he snapped his finger and the one Chinese man that wasn't holding down King Kinomoto pulled out a sword.  
  
"No!" Sakura and Kimiki cried. But they where too late. With a swift flick of his wrist the man had beheaded King Kinomoto.  
  
Kimiki turned to Sakura with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to die!" She shouted, "I'm not ready! I'm too young!"  
  
Sakura didn't reply. She was too scared. The two men went and grabbed Kimiki thinking that she was Sakura. Kimiki struggled to get lose of their strong grip. Kimiki's eyes widened as the sword went right through her stomach. She fell to the ground.  
  
"No!" Sakura cried out running to catch Kimiki in her arms.  
  
Kimiki looked up at her and smiled faintly. "I am so sorry! This is all my fault!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Don't worry child. I am ready for death. Protect yourself my handmaid...Kimiki," Kimiki lied convincing the men that Sakura was a handmaid. Sakura took Kimiki's hand and shook her head. Slowly Kimiki's life disappeared leaving her lifeless in Sakura's arms.  
  
Sakura was covered in Kimiki's blood. Tears rolled down her cheek. The king of china laughed at this wondrous sight. The king and princess of Japan had been killed. The queen had died long ago so now there was no one left to rule Japan.  
  
The Chinese king had fulfilled what he had wanted to do and now Japan was his.  
  
"Are you not going to kill me now," Sakura asked. Fear quivered in her voice.  
  
The king shook his head. "I have done what I needed to and there is no reason for any more death. You will be taken back to China with us and maybe a slave driver will buy you," The king said with a little hint of sweetness in his voice. But not even the sweetest tone would bring back what had been taken from her. Sakura had witnessed to deaths right before her eyes. It left her heart broken...Shattered.  
  
Two of the Chinese army men grabbed Sakura's arms and lifted her to her feet. They let go of her and then she fell to the ground, scared and afraid. One man grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder. He carried her to the kings boat and threw her onto the ground once they where there. The other two men grabbed the dead bodies and tossed them overboard.  
  
Sakura sat on the ground shaking the whole way to China. Once they where there the king ordered his men to take Sakura the the golden penny slave shop. Sakura was dropped of there and was forced into a cage. Sakura just shut her eyes and cried. She cried herself to sleep and thought.... Maybe it was all a dream.... Just maybe....  
  
Me: oh my god! How sad! This is not the end! More chapters to come! Please review! Oh and sorry for spelling errors but everyone makes them right? 


	2. My Name Is Kimiki

With A Swipe of My Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehehe.... My best friend is going to kill me for using that name.... Kimiki. You see she created this little cute thing and called it Kimiki. I just used her name and I killed it :p ... I am so dead. Oh and just for you people to know this will be a S+S fic ^-^  
  
Chapter Two  
  
In the morning when Sakura woke up she saw all these young children sitting around her. 'Are these young kids going to be slaves to?' she thought. The thought shook out of her head when she saw a rather fat man with a black mustache walk into the room.  
  
"Good morning my little rats," He said quite rudely, "Are you hungry?"  
  
All of the people inside of the cells yelled yes. The man smiled with glee and passed a teeny tiny piece of bacon to everyone. I mean this was really small! When Sakura got hers she looked down at the little boy that was asleep on her leg. She smiled a little and then he woke up.  
  
He was covered in scars. He was obviously beaten by something...or some one. But who would do such a thing to such a small child? Since the boy was sleeping the fat man decided to skip him. The boy looked upset. He was still looking up at Sakura. Sadness filled his eyes. It reminded her of the look Kimiki had on her face when she was crying, telling Sakura she didn't want to die.  
  
A brightening smile filled Sakura's face and she handed the small piece of food to the young boy. The boy shook his head. "It's yours," He said. Then Sakura shook her head.  
  
"You should have it. You are way younger than me and kids need food to grown strong," Sakura said softly handing the the food back to the boy.  
  
At first the boy refused but then he took it. "Thank you," He said quietly as he ate it.  
  
Sakura just smiled. The fat man who convinced Sakura that he was a slave driver was sitting down in a desk. He was writing something when the door to the room opened. The man looked up and said, "Prince Syaoran! What a wonderful surprise!"  
  
The young man who had just entered had short brown hair and reddish brown eyes. He smiled. "Tishimi," He greeted, "My father sent me here to get him some more slaves... I don't see why he needs any more. He has more than enough."  
  
"Well well today is your lucky day! We have alot of slaved here. It's quite crowded actually. So I'm giving you a special offer. You buy as may slaves as you want and you can get one free!" Tishimi explained.  
  
Prince Syaoran laughed a little and picked out afew young children for slaves. "My father likes the young ones," Syaoran smiled.  
  
Then Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Who is this one?" He asked, "Last time I was here I didn't see her."  
  
"Oh my lord she is a new slave. She was a slave for King Kinomoto. She is a fresh one," Tishimi laughed.  
  
"You," Syaoran said to Sakura, "What is your name?"  
  
Sakura was frightened. If she said her real name she would probably be killed. "I said what is your name!" Syaoran yelled angered.  
  
"Answer the man!" Tishimi ordered.  
  
"K-K-Kimiki..." Sakura answered frightened.  
  
Syaoran looked at her closely. "For some reason I think I have seen you somewhere..." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Tishimi... I'll take this one to," Syaoran said pointing at Sakura.  
  
"I don't know if you want that one sir...She seemed very defiant when you asked for her name," Tishimi explained.  
  
"I don't care. She'll learn, just like the rest," Syaoran replied.  
  
"very well then sir. You Kimiki! Get over here!" Tishimi yelled.  
  
At first Sakura did seem defiant but she slowly got up and walk over to the cell door. The opened it just enough so that Sakura could get through and the other slaved wouldn't get away. Handcuffs that where attached to a chain where put on to the slaves. They where all attached to each other so if some one fell while the others where walking some one else might fall or they would drag that person the rest of the way.  
  
Sakura didn't like this. She was a princess...Life was supposed to be perfect! But here she was being made a slave. They all walked out of the golden penny slave shop. There was a carriage waiting outside. Syaoran hooked the chain to the back of the carriage and said, "I hope you guys and keep up."  
  
Prince Syaoran got into the carriage and signaled the driver he was ready to do. And they where off. Slowly though because there where hand cuffs around the slaves feet to allowing them very little motion. They all seemed tired after arriving at the palace.  
  
The slaves where taken away and assigned duties. "hello," a woman said, "I am Sakuya. I am a slave here also and I will be assigning you your jobs. You three boys there. I want you to be on garden duty. That means you shall weed the garden, Water the garden, cut the grass and prepare the courtyard for any parties the king may have."  
  
"Young girl," Sakuya said pointing at the small behind beside Sakura, "You will be a cook. I like to make little girls cooks because then you get to be clean, you get to work in the kitchen. And you get a nice room."  
  
Sakuya seemed quite nice. The people who had been assigned jobs walked off with other slaves that would teach them what to do and how to do it. "And you," Sakuya said politely to Sakura, "You are the final slave and you will be...A chamber maid! That is probably the best job because you get to do it with me! I'll show you what to do and all the rights and wrongs. The basic thing we chamber maids do is clean the castle chambers. Also know as the kings room, Prince Syaoran's room, the guestrooms and all the other rooms. Sometimes if the king is having a rather large party he'll get us chambermaids to be waitresses for him. Being a slave you don't get paid anything but you do get food and a nice place to sleep."  
  
Sakura nodded her head. "oh and by the way. What's your name kido?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"My name is Kimiki," Sakura lied.  
  
"Cute name!" Sakuya cheered, "Now come with me and I will help you get started. It is usually two chamber maids to a bedroom which means you and me will be sharing a room."  
  
"How can you be so happy being a slave?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's better than the life I had before...My parents where killed in a fire and I was left alone on the streets. One-day prince Syaoran saw me and he took me to the castle. Believe it or not he took care of me! That's why I am truly devoted to him. Just put it I don't work for the king, I work for Syaoran."  
  
"I think I liked my old life better... I was Princess Sakura's handmaid.... Last night Sakura and the king where brutally slaughtered right before my eyes... It was terrible!" Sakura lied.  
  
"That sounds terrible! I feel so sorry for you! I don't see why China got in a war with your kind in the first place. All they wanted was land but then again boys will be boys....Do you want to know how long I have worked here?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"Sure," Sakura replied.  
  
"A good ten years. I'm fourteen and I came here when I was five," Sakuya said proudly.  
  
"Cool I'm sixteen," Sakura said shyly.  
  
Sakuya smiled. "let's get going O.K.?" She said politely.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and followed Sakuya. Sakuya taught her how to do everything! It seemed so easy. That night what Sakura ate was better and bigger than what she could've had for break fast. It seemed that the Chambermaids had their own dinning room. When it was finally time to go to sleep Sakura and Sakuya went to their room. Sakura didn't like the way they had to sleep. One foot was chained to the bed so that they couldn't escape.  
  
Well actually Sakuya wasn't chained. It was because she had worked here for some many years without trying to run away once. Sakura yawned and shut here eyes.  
  
"Hey Kimiki," Sakuya said softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Be ready to wake up early tomorrow. I know you might not be used to it but you'll have to. Oh and the first room we do to morrow is Prince Syaoran's," Sakuya explained.  
  
A cold sweat rolled down the side of Sakura's head with the thought of how mean prince Syaoran was when they first met. "O.K. Sakuya," Sakura said slowly falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura woke up and saw Sakuya right above here. "Are you a sensitive sleeper?" She asked, "You woke us as soon as I touched you."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Is there a shower here? I feel like I'm covered in a thick layer of dirt," Sakura giggled.  
  
Sakuya laughed and nodded her head. "Over there but make it a quick shower because we have to eat breakfast and do work," Sakuya explained.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and went to have a quick shower. When Sakura came out of the shower he and Sakuya both went down stairs to eat. After that they went to prince Syaoran's room. The went inside and once they where in the middle of the room the door slammed shut.  
  
They looked back to the door and saw prince Syaoran. He was holding a sword and didn't look very happy. Then king appeared he had something in his hands. It was King Kinomoto's head!!! The head said, "Sakura...My Sakura," and it was looking towards the so-called Kimiki.  
  
Syaoran gasped in shock. "You are princess Sakura!?" He yelled. Then he lifted up his sword and ran towards Sakura. His blade swung in a motion going towards her neck. Just before it hit her flesh...Sakura woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was covered in a cold sweat. She looked out the window...It was still night. Sakura was convinced it was a terrible dream and went back to sleep.  
  
Me: :p hi. It's me again. Got nothing much to say... Review please.... Bye bye... 


	3. Prince Charming?

With a Swipe of My Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi again! This is my third chapter...I'm hoping to make this a really long fic!! Yeah it's going to be Syaoran + Sakura! I promise. I like S+S fics. I like romance fics to! But humor is better tee-hee I'm no good at writing humor but my friends are. Shout outs to Okko, Java Spoof and Green Lightening Heart (I know you changed your name but I forgot what you changed it to...) Well on with the fic eh?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Kimiki wake up," Sakuya said softly.  
  
"Huh? Wha..I'm awake!! Oh it's you...I thought it was some one else," Sakura sighed.  
  
"You should know that it'll always be me that wakes ya up in the mornin'," Sakuya giggled.  
  
Sakura really wanted to tell Sakuya about the strange dream that she had but then Sakuya would know who Sakura really was. Sakuya couldn't be trusted... Well not yet. She said that she was so devoted to Prince Syaoran. So if she knew she would probably tell him.  
  
"Well come on. I already had a shower so it's your turn," Sakuya said politely, "The shower is over there. Oh and here take this. It's your chambermaid outfit."  
  
"Thank you Sakuya," Sakura said walking into the bathroom.  
  
Inside the bathroom was a shower, a bath, some towels and a sink. Above the sink was a mirror. Sakura looked into it. She didn't see the beautiful princess with short brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. She saw a young slave with messy hair and a dirty face. Sakura shook her head and had a shower.  
  
Once Sakura was done her shower she put on her her outfit. It was a white dress with a pink bow that tied at the back. Sakura looked down at the sink and found a note. It said: Hey Kido, I forgot to give this to you so I sorta snuck in while you where having a shower. I didn't see anything I swear!! Tee-hee well they are yours from now on O.K.? If you don't know what I am talking about look at the side of the sink.  
  
Sakura looked over and saw a brush, toothpaste and a toothbrush. She smiled and began to brush her hair. After that she looked into the mirror again. Now she saw a beautiful princess with short brown hair and emerald green eyes in a chambermaid outfit. She didn't really like being a chambermaid but at least she was safe for now that is...  
  
Sakura walked out of the bathroom and saw Sakuya laying down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Kido. Did ya get my present?" Sakuya asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah thanks a bunch," Sakura said politely.  
  
"Well come on we better get going. Oh and it was nothing really," Sakuya said taking Sakura to the room where all the maids ate.  
  
One they where done eating Sakuya took Sakura's hand and led her upstairs. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"we are going to prince Syaoran's room, Kimiki," Sakuya giggled.  
  
They walked upstairs and went to a room with a big green door. Sakuya opened the door and peeked in. No one was there. So the two girl went in and began to clean the room. First they made the bed. Then they opened the curtains and let the sun shine in.  
  
After about half an hour some one entered the room. It was prince Syaoran. Sakuya bowed and Sakura did the same although she didn't want to. His father killed her father and her best friend!  
  
"Hello Sakuya," Syaoran greeted.  
  
"Good morning my lord," Sakuya replied.  
  
Then Syaoran walked up to Sakura, "I remember you. You're that girl that was defiant when I asked for your name. Kimiki wasn't it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. She seemed kind of frightened. Syaoran smiled and grabbed her by the chin. He pulled her close and looked into her emerald green eyes. He stared for a good two minutes then let go, smiled, and walked off.   
  
Once he was gone Sakuya began to jump up and down. "I think he likes you!" She said excitedly, "It's always good if your are on his good side and I think you are!"  
  
Sakura was about to say something when Syaoran entered again. He mouth slammed shut. "I forgot to tell you that my father is having a party tonight. It's in honor of his recent victory over the was between Japan and us. I'll need you guys and some others to help O.K.? Well I guess I'll see you two tonight," Syaoran said walking off.  
  
"He seems rather excited," Sakura said.  
  
"It's probably because the empress is coming," Sakuya giggled.  
  
"Why would he be happy about that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think he is in love with her. She is the empress of Asia. Her name is Meiling. I believe that the king of china is trying to force Syaoran to marry her," Sakuya explained.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"It's for power! He just took over Japan! Now he wants all of Asia and there is an easy way to get it!" Sakuya said angered.  
  
"I'm sorry did I make you mad?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No Kimiki you didn't. I'm just mad that the king is so...so...GOD I can't even explain it!" Sakuya said angered.  
  
Sakura stay silent. "Well let's get going. We have to clean some other rooms before the party," Sakuya said sweetly.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and followed Sakuya.  
  
Me: The next chapter is going to be about the party ^-^ he hee. While I was typing this I was listening fly me to the moon. Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars. I was also listening to through her eyes. She never really had a chance on the fateful moon lit night sacrificed with out a fight a victim of a circumstance. I was also listening to eyes on me from final fantasy 8. Whenever sang my songs on the stage on my own. And the final song I was listening to was Terra's theme but this one had vocal...it's in Japanese so I can't type any of the words. Yeah I know Japanese but I don't know how to spell what she is saying :P bye bye 


	4. The Party

With A Swipe of My Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Author's Notes: O.K. I went back and edited some things. I changed Sakuya's age so that she is younger than Sakura. Sakuya is fourteen and those who are wondering Syaoran is older than Sakura. He is nineteen. O.K.? The changes should take affect in about a day or so or you can just hit refresh and the changes will be made. And that is really all that I need to say so shouldn't you be reading the fic?  
  
Chapter Four (Holy Crap! Chapter four already? Wow.... Tee-hee just kiddin')  
  
It was time for the party. The guest where just arriving. There where many tables filled with food and the chambermaids would bring around drinks. Syaoran was at the door. He seemed to be waiting for some one. Then a girl with long black hair tied in two ponytails entered the door. Syaoran bowed politely and kiss her hand.  
  
The girl smiled and gave Syaoran a big hug. "It's been so long since I last saw you Syaoran!" The girl yelled.  
  
"I know. I've missed you Meiling," Syaoran said.  
  
"Really?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Really," Syaoran replied.  
  
The empress Meiling blushed. "Well come on! You have to tell me what you have been up to!" Meiling said.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head and took Meiling's arm and led her to the dinning room. Everyone was having a good time. The king of China was bragging about how strong his army is and Meiling was staying with Syaoran.  
  
Sakuya was kind of jealous of Meiling so she decided to get revenge on her for taking away her precious Syaoran. There was some spilt water just infront of Meiling and Syaoran. Sakuya walked up towards them with some drinks and did a fake trip from where the water was. The water missed Syaoran and hit Meiling.  
  
"My dress!" Meiling screamed.  
  
This event made the king angry. "Kill that girl!" The king ordered.  
  
Syaoran didn't want this to happen but even if he tried to stop his father it most likely wouldn't work. Guards slowly walked toward Sakuya. Sakuya showed no fear of death. To her it was like dying again for she believes she died in the fire and was brought back to life by an angel.  
  
One man stood infront of Sakuya with his sword ready in attack position. Sakura quickly ran out and stood infront of Sakuya. "I won't let you kill her!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Father!" Syaoran interrupted, "Maybe it would be best if we threw her in the dungeon instead. We do have guests here you know."  
  
The kind nodded his head. "Maybe you are right my boy. Guard throw both of them in the dungeon," The king demanded.  
  
The guards grabbed Sakura and Sakuya and dragged them away. The party was soon back to normal and it seemed like that had never happened. Except for what happened to Meiling. She was taken to a room to get new cloths.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The guards chained Sakuya in a sitting position. Her arms and legs had cuffs on them. Sakura was chained to a walk in a standing position. Two cuffs held her arms up high against the wall. Two other cuffs held her feet to the wall.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Sakuya sobbed, "This is all my fault."  
  
"No it's not," Sakura replied, "We are both in this together."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finally the party had ended. Syaoran over heard a conversation between the chambermaids about Kimiki and Sakuya. They all sounded very worried. Syaoran decided to go check on the girls.  
  
He went down to the dungeon and saw the two girls all chained up. He felt so sorry for them. But there was nothing he could do...Right? He just shook his head and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~ A Day Later ~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was the first to wake up. She had a terrible itch in her left leg but she couldn't scratch it. She tried wiggling a little but that was no good. The only thing it did was wake up Sakuya.  
  
"I'm Sorry...Did I wake you up?" Sakura apologized.  
  
"There is no reason to be sorry. If anyone it should be me who is sorry. I dragged you into this mess..." Sakuya sighed.  
  
"No you didn't. I chose to protect you," Sakura said sweetly.  
  
Sakura looked up as a man opened the door to the cell where Sakura and Sakuya where chained. He came up and grabbed Sakura and walked off with here.  
  
He took her to and other rooms where she was tied to two posts. She was standing up, her legs where sped and so where her arms. A man stepped out and said, "Are you the girl that tried to stop one of my men from killing the other girl?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head. The mad walked to where Sakura's back was so Sakura could no longer see him. Syaoran was watching from where no one could see him. The man pulled out a whip and struck Sakura once.  
  
Sakura screamed in pain. Tears rolled down from her eyes to her chin. Syaoran was shocked at what just happened. "No one tries to stop an order from the king and gets away with it," The man said striking Sakura once again with the whip. Sakura shrieked in pain.  
  
"Stop that!" Syaoran yelled running up to them, "Who said you could do this?!"  
  
"The king," The man replied.  
  
"Well I am telling you to stop!" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Them men nodded and quickly ran off. Syaoran took the chains and cuff off of Sakura. Once he did that Sakura fell to the ground. Syaoran walked over and took the younger girl into his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Sakura felt to weak to talk so she just shook her head back and forth which meant no. Syaoran took off a cape he had on and wrapped it around Sakura to stop the bleeding. He picked her up and ran off quickly.  
  
Syaoran took her into the forest that was behind the castle. Deep within the forest her came across a house. That was exactly where he had wanted to go. He went inside a laid Sakura on a bed. Then he went and lit a fire.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because no one deserves to be treated like this," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Not even the princess of Japan?" Sakura stuttered to say.  
  
"No not even the Princess of Japan. You just rest Kimiki. I'll be back soon O.K.?" Syaoran said getting up, "I'll bring you back something to eat O.K.?"  
  
"O.K. bye," Sakura said falling asleep.  
  
Me: Sorry I couldn't think of anything to write...I think I am getting writer's block....Damn it!!! 


	5. Love is Strange

With A Swipe of My Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter sucks but I believe that I am getting writer's block. I really hate it when this happens! It happened in my Love is Just a Word fic to *cries* its so unfair *sniff* well let's get started with the fic O.K.?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sakura was lying down in bed sleeping. Syaoran entered the room where Sakura was sleeping silently. Sakura's eyes shot open and she looked towards Syaoran.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No....I rolled onto my back and it really hurt," Sakura explained.  
  
"I brought you something to eat," Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Sakura said softly.  
  
Syaoran walked up to beside Sakura bed and at there. He looked down into her eyes and she looked into his. He was right above her peering down upon her. Sakura smiled and turned onto her side. Sakura felt Syaoran touch her face. "Are you sure you aren't hungry?" He asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. "Won't I have to go back to the castle soon?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No I have decided to keep you here. It is much safer here for you than at the castle. My father wants to kill you," Syaoran explained.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because you interfered when he was going to kill some one," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Oh...What about Sakuya? Is she alright?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded her head. "She was taken from the dungeon and put back on chambermaid duty," He explained.  
  
Sakura turned so that she was facing Syaoran. "What is going to happen to me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "You are going to stay here. I'll come and visit you every day O.K.?" Syaoran said.  
  
"O.K. but...What if some one finds me here?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"You run away from here and try to find a way to escape from china. If you can't escape try and find me. I've been trained on how to use a sword and I could kill some one with ease. With A Swipe of My Blade," Syaoran said comforting Sakura.  
  
"Well I have to go," Syaoran said getting up, "I'll be back tomorrow and if you are hungry there is enough food in that bag to last you till morning, I think."  
  
"Bye prince Syaoran," Sakura said politely.  
  
"Don't call me prince Syaoran...To formal. Just call me Syaoran O.K.?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"O.K.," Sakura said nodding her head.  
  
Syaoran smiled and left. Sakura decided that she was hungry and had some of the food that Syaoran brought for her. Then she got really tired and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran opened the door to the room Sakura was sleeping in and slowly tip toed towards her bed. He sat down in the chair he was sitting in the night before and decided he would wait there until she was awake. He looked at her beautiful brown hair. It was short but it looked good like that. Syaoran thought all girls should have long hair but this girl looked just as good with short hair.  
  
He looked at the smile she had on her face. Maybe she was dreaming about something that was making her happy and that was why se was smiling. Maybe she was dreaming about him. Syaoran laughed silently. After about ten minutes of waiting Sakura opened her eyes. "How long have you been here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Is that how you greet some one in the morning?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura blushed. "I haven't been here very long," Syaoran answered.  
  
"How was you sleep?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It was quite good," Sakura said with a smiled.  
  
"Kimiki let me see you back," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura nodded and turned onto her side so that her back was facing Syaoran. Syaoran slowly lifted Sakura's shirt at the back. Sakura blushed as he did so. Syaoran looked at Sakura's back and said, "It's healed up. It still will hurt when you roll on it tough. It will hurt for awhile," Syaoran explained.  
  
Sakura turned to face Syaoran. They where nose to nose. Sakura blushed and turned her head away. Soon Sakura felt a hand on the side of her face leading he head to meet Syaoran's. "Why are you embarrassed?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura blushed again but didn't answer. "Why won't you answer?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura still stayed quite. "I guess I am going to have to do all the talking my self right?" Syaoran said.  
  
Then a grin whiped across his face. He slowly moved closer to Sakura so that her mouth was just a centimeter away from his. He stopped and smiled, and then he kissed her. Sakura was shocked. When Syaoran broke the kiss the first thing Sakura said was, "What are you doing?"  
  
Syaoran smiled. "You didn't enjoy it?" He asked.  
  
Sakura blushed. "What about Meiling. Don't you love her?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No I don't love her. My father wants me to like her so that if I marry her I will become emperor of Asia," Syaoran explained, "I don't like her but I think I like you." Sakura blushed as Syaoran kissed her again.  
  
Me: Aww how cute ^-^ next chapter coming soon. I promise!! 


	6. What Are You Doing?

With A Swipe of My Sword  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Author's Note: LALALALA writer's block! LALALALALA writer's block! That's right people...I'm running out of ideas...I might now be able to continue this fic...I know what a drag eh? But I can think of anything! I have lost my author like ways... hehehe well maybe something may come to be but I'm pretty sure nothing will *Sigh* this is one of the reasons I don't like to right... The only thing that keeps me writing is people like you, the readers. Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It has been several weeks since Sakura and Syaoran had found a new-formed love for each other. Syaoran had been visiting Sakura every day. Even if it rained he would come. Today was a day like no other. It was warm outside. Well I really shouldn't say warm because it was more like hot!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran where on a walk. They had been walking through the forest for hours. The trees swayed back and forth with the wind. The wind was just strong enough to cool you from the scorching. The sun peered down at the two from between the trees.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You'll know in a minute," Syaoran smiled.  
  
"But the sun is beginning to set... We should go back," Sakura begged.  
  
"No, no we are fine. Don't worry Kimiki. I'm with you," Syaoran said, "Any way we are almost at our destination."  
  
Sakura walked with Syaoran a while longer. While she was walking when she began to think. I wonder where he is taking me... Maybe I should tell him who I really am. But if I do... Will he still love me? What if he doesn't...? What if he tries to kill me? He knows this forest inside out so if I ran... He would surely catch me... I don't care! I have to tell him!  
  
Sakura had made up her mind. She was going to tell Syaoran who she really was. "Syaoran... There is something I have to tell you," Sakura said.  
  
"Not now Kimiki. We are at our destination," Syaoran said taking Sakura's hand and pulling her through a group of trees.  
  
Syaoran pulled her onto a cliff. They where right above a deserted beach. Infront of them they saw the sun. The sun was setting. It looked like a giant orange ball of fire was falling into the ocean. It was an amazing sight. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head. Sakura smiled and took Syaoran's hand. They both sat down together and watched the sun set. When the sun was almost completely gone Syaoran and Sakura decided to go back. Sakura thought it would take a long time but then she remembered that Syaoran knew this forest inside out. He led her to a shortcut.  
  
"Why didn't we come this way?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Didn't you like walking all day with me?" Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded her head. Then she remembered she still had to tell Syaoran about her little secret. By now they where right infront of the house that Sakura was staying in. Sakura took a deep breath. "Syaoran," She said calmly, "There is something I must tell you."  
  
Syaoran turned around. "Yes, Kimiki. What is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well you see," Sakura began but she stopped when she caught the sight of a full moon rising to the top of the sky. Sakura sighed.  
  
Her hand began to glow a light pink color. "W-What is that," Syaoran stuttered to ask.  
  
"This is what I have wanted to tell you about," Sakura sighed.  
  
Sakura pushed out her hand in a was that would tell some one 'Stop" but she was showing him why her hand was glowing. Syaoran gasped at what he saw. It was the mark of the cherry blossom.  
  
O.K. I know that none of you know about the mark of the cherry blossom so allow me to explain. Years ago when the young princess of Japan was born a great sorceress cast a spell upon her. The spell was that the princess of Japan would always carry the marking of the cherry blossom but it would only show in the light of a full moon. You see that happened over 1000 years ago. The mark is passed on through birth of a female child. Everyone of the family carries the mark of the Cherry Blossom but it only show on the girls. Sakura's mother passed it on to her.  
  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and studied the mark closely. "You.... You're Sakura... The princess of Japan," Syaoran said sadly.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and said, "Yes." Fear quivered inside of her voice. Syaoran threw her hand back at her. "I thought you would understand..." Sakura sighed.   
  
"I understand perfectly well," Syaoran said sadly, "But I don't understand why you didn't tell me."  
  
"I wanted to...I really didn't but you father... He killed my father and my best friend," Sakura sighed, "I was afraid you would tell him and... I would have the same fate that my father and the true Kimiki had. You see Kimiki was my best friend and...That was the only name I could think of quick enough so that you wouldn't know who I really was."  
  
"You know I'm not like my father and I wouldn't tell him about you... Does Sakuya know?" Syaoran asked with sympathy in his voice.  
  
"no... I was also afraid to tell her. She talked about being so loyal and devoted to you and that made me a little worried that if I told her she would tell you. I'm pretty sure that if I told her back then and she told you...You would tell your father and allow him to kill me," Sakura said with a little concern in her voice.  
  
"What makes you think I wont tell him now?" Syaoran asked. Her was glaring at her now.  
  
Sakura stepped back a little. "Y-You won't right?" Sakura asked hoping to hear the words no.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Syaoran questioned walking closer to Sakura, "you lied to me. I should be able to do what ever I want. I am a prince after all."  
  
Sakura stepped back as far as she could until she bumped into a tree and could no longer move any further. Sakura was now scared. "P-Please don't..." Sakura begged.  
  
Syaoran walked right up to Sakura so that her was right Infront of her. He had a smirk on his face. "Are you afraid?" He wondered.  
  
"N-No...! Get away from me," Sakura said trying to have as little fear in her voice as she could.  
  
"I don't want to," Syaoran replied.  
  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the waist. Sakura squeaked with fear. He pulled her as close as he could. Sakura was now so scared that she began to cry. "Please don't hurt me! Please oh please I beg you! I am the last member of a royal family. The only person with the blood of the Japanese kings and queens flowing through my vains!" Sakura begged Syaoran to let go.  
  
Syaoran just laughed. "Maybe I would like to see the blood of a royal girl be spilt," Sakura grinned.  
  
Tears covered Sakura's face. What Sakura did next was unexpected. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran and hugged him. Everything was silent. The only things you could here where the wind blowing the trees and the whispers of 'sorry', 'I love you' and 'please don't hurt me'. Sakura was relieved when she felt Syaoran's hand let go of her waist and wrap around her back.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you," Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear.  
  
Sakura had buried her head into Syaoran's chest. She slowly lifted up her head to look up at Syaoran. She was still crying. Syaoran let go of Sakura with one hand and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry," He said putting his arm back around Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and stopped crying. She rested her head on the side of Syaoran's chest and smiled a soft faint smile. Syaoran bent down and kissed Sakura right in the middle of her head. This made Sakura's smile grow a little bigger but then it faded back into a small faint smile. Syaoran was smiling at Sakura. "Sakura..." Syaoran whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura said once again.  
  
"You don't need to be sorry," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Yes I do! I lied to you about my name! You thought I was handmaid to the princess Sakura when actually I was princess Sakura. I'm so, so sorry Syaoran... I love you..." Sakura sighed.  
  
Syaoran smiled and opened his mouth as if to say something but pause and then closed his mouth. After about ten seconds he said, "I love you to, Sakura."  
  
"What about Meiling?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What about her? I don't love her. I love you. I never did love here. I never even really liked her. I just had to pretend to because well you already know that story about my father and the Asia thing right?" Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. A cool breeze swept by chilling Sakura. Syaoran just remembered that they where still out side and took Sakura inside. Syaoran lit a fire and sat Sakura down right Infront of it. Then he sat down beside her. The both watched the flame, burning brightly. Sakura smiled and rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran," She said softly.  
  
"Aishiteru Sakura," Syaoran replied.  
  
Me: Should this be the end? Or should I continue? You guys decide O.K.? Bye, bye. Sorry for spelling errors but my spell check and grammar check aren't working and I don't like to reread my work so I'm not checking for error sorry n bye, bye. 


	7. Farewell

With A Swipe of My Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
Author's Notes: I don't know why the heck I am continuing this because I really have nothing to write... What could I do to spice up this story? Oh my -_- I hate writer's block...I hate it I hate it I HATE IT! Well whatcha gonna do? Oh oh oh! I got an idea...Start reading!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
One day when Syaoran was going to meet Sakura he didn't know that some one was following close by. It was one of the servant girls. The kind had ordered her to follow Syaoran and see what he was up to. The king thought he had been acting strange lately...Always running off into the forest early in the day and coming home late at night. So that is why he sent this girl.  
  
Syaoran thought he was being followed so he took the long way to Sakura's place. He quickly ran into the house and shut the door. "What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked as he entered and looked out the window.  
  
"I think I was being followed," Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura began to panic. Syaoran was right he was being followed. The girl peered through some bushes at the house she saw Syaoran enter. She looked into a window and saw Syaoran kissing some girl...Who could it be? She looked a little closer and then ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You saw what!" The king yelled.  
  
"I already told you! I saw Syaoran kissing a girl. She had short brown hair and emerald green eyes!" The girl explained.  
  
"Short brown hair... Emerald green eyes...." The king continuously muttered to himself.  
  
"It can't be!" The king said.  
  
"It can't be what," The girl asked.  
  
"Princess Sakura..." The kind muttered, "Show me where this place is!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran where sitting down talking when the door was knocked on. 'Bang', 'Bang'. Sakura and Syaoran drew silent. The door was knocked on very hard as if a wild animal was attacking it and the door was shaken back and forth quickly. Syaoran hid Sakura under the bed and withdrew his sword. He slowly approached the door with his hand out.  
  
Sakura shut her eyes for a second. It was almost like she was dreaming... She saw the dream that she wasted to tell Sakuya about the one were Syaoran finds out who Sakura is and tries to kill her. Then she saw random pop-ups. She saw her father and Kimiki die, then she saw Meiling, then she saw a great fire, then Syaoran from the dream (when he is about to strike her with his sword), she saw Meiling and Syaoran get married, then she saw a cherry blossom fall onto a still lake and then Sakura saw herself...fall to the ground.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. Syaoran was about to open the door. He was in the same position he was just before Sakura shut her eyes. It was almost like time froze or that dream.... Or shall I call it a vision happened in a split second. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself. She has had many visions before. They all seem the same. It shows parts of the future but only a percentage of Sakura visions actually come true.  
  
Sakura was trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle. The death of her friend and family.... The empress Meiling... A great wall of fire... Syaoran striking her... Meiling's marriage to Syaoran... The fallen Cherry Blossom... Then herself... also know as the fallen Cherry Blossom... What did it all mean!? It was confusing and scaring Sakura at the same time. Was it a true vision or was it another false on... Sakura had foreseen her meeting with Syaoran. She had also foreseen the party incident but was this one going to be true? Was it safe to stay where she was?  
  
Syaoran put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. He opened the door. It was...Sakuya? "Lord Syaoran!" she yelled. Sakuya looked worried.  
  
"What is the matter Sakuya?" he asked.  
  
"Where is princess Sakura?" She asked, "I've known she was princess Sakura for along time because I was told by my mother that one day the Cherry Blossom with emerald eyes would appear to me and well Kimiki look just like princess Sakura. Where is she? I must tell her something it is important."  
  
Sakuya looked panicked. Syaoran trusted Sakuya so he called Sakura. Sakura crawled up from under the bed. "Princess Sakura... They are after you! They know you are here! Right here! This very destination! They are on their way! They are coming! You must run! Hurry!" Sakuya yelled.  
  
"They know she is here?" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Sakuya nodded her head. "We must get Sakura out of here and quickly. I overheard a conversation with Nadia and the king. He is coming with his best men!" Sakuya yelled.  
  
"There is a ferry leaving here within five minutes! We have to hurry. Sakura come with me... Sakuya I want you to stay here O.K.?" Syaoran commanded. He is such a leader tee-hee!  
  
"Me...Stay here?" Sakura sighed.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back soon. I promise," Syaoran said giving Sakuya a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sakura blushed and said, "O.K.! I won't let you down Syaoran! Just don't forget to some back O.K.? You promised," Sakuya smiled.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head and took Sakura's hand. They both ran off. "Syaoran...Please get back... Before they get here...I'm afraid," Sakuya sighed.  
  
Syaoran led Sakura to the main town. He had made it just in time. He put Sakura on the ferry. "this ferry is taking you to India. As soon as you get there I want you to find a safe place to hide! They might go to India to find you," Syaoran explained.  
  
"Can't you come with me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran shock his head. "I'm sorry I can't. I wish I could but I made a promise to Sakuya. I have to go back. She looked pretty scared when I left. I'd hate to leave her alone like that," Syaoran sighed sadly.  
  
"I understand," Sakura sighed.  
  
The ferry was just about to leave. "Oh wait here. You'll need this," Syaoran said giving Sakura a little bit of money, "Don't forget Sakura. I love you and there will never be a time that I won't love you."  
  
The ferry began to sail away. "I love you to Syaoran!" Sakura shouted from the ferry. Though she was far those words would always be able to reach Syaoran's ears. Now the ferry had been out of sight for about ten minutes. Syaoran was worried about Sakura but he knew that she was brave and tough. It was too dangerous here for her. She had a better chance of survival in India.  
  
Syaoran sighed sadly and began to walk away. He was about to enter the forest when he heard. "No please don't!" and then a shrill scream.  
  
"That sounded like Sakuya!" Syaoran said to himself running through the forest.  
  
By the time he got there he was too late. He gasped at the terrible sight he saw. It is even to horrible for me to say...I don't want to give any detail of explain it... Let's just say Sakuya was no longer of the world Syaoran walked. "How could you!" Syaoran yelled at his father.  
  
"It was quite easy actually," Syaoran's father replied.  
  
Syaoran looked sadly at Sakuya. "She didn't do anything! Why did you have to kill her?!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Oh but she did my boy. She told you I was coming to get you little princess. Speaking of the princess... Where is she!?" The king yelled.  
  
"I'll never tell!" Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"what was that?" The king asked.  
  
"I said I'll never tell!" Syaoran repeated for his father this time much louder.  
  
"We know you sent her to India," The king said with a grin.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Syaoran ordered.  
  
"I will... But you have to do something for me," The king said with excite.  
  
"And what would that be?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Marry the empress Meiling," The king ordered.  
  
"But I Don't love Meiling," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"but you do love princess Sakura do you not?" The king smirked.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head. "I'll marry Meiling..."  
  
Me: ...no!!! Sakuya!!! Aww she was my fav... Boo-hoo! What!?! Syaoran is actually going to marry Meiling! This is terrible...And what about poor Sakura!? What is going to happen to her? Find out in the next chapter of With A Swipe of My Sword. Oh and sorry for spellings errors but as you know my computer with spell check and grammar check is broken. 


	8. Final Chapter The edited one

With A Swipe of My Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Author's Notes: Gah... Writer's block really sucks... I hate it so much! I know I said I wouldn't continue and maybe I shouldn't... I really don't know what to write and well my story doesn't really have a great plot... Oi I hate this. I love to write but I need better ideas dammit!!! Well I want to say thanks again to the people who reviewed my latest chapters ^-^ oh and to the people who added me to their favorite author's list or out my story on their favorite story list... Thanks A Bunch!!! I love you guys ^-^  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Sakura looked down at the water sadly. She was leaning over the rail on the side of the boat looking into the water. But was she really looking? Or was she in deep thought? A tear slowly slid down he cheek and fell into the water.  
  
"What's the matter miss?" a young man asked.  
  
" Huh? Oh nothing..." Sakura replied sadly.  
  
"It doesn't seem like nothing," The man said handing Sakura a handkerchief.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said whiping away her tears.  
  
The man put his hand on her shoulder. "Why is a pretty girl like you so sad?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing really... It's just I had to leave some one I really loved and I don't know if I will ever see him again," Sakura sighed. "Oh please forgive my rudeness I haven't told you my name... Oh wait... I shouldn't," Sakura said turning to face the man.  
  
"You don't need to tell me your name. I know who you are," The man said proudly.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened with shock. The man took her hand. "N-No... Leave me alone!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Shhh! Just come with me. No harm shall be done to you," The man said dragging Sakura below deck.  
  
He took Sakura into a room and turned on a light. They where in the boats storage room. Sakura looked closely at the man. He had short dark blue hair and blue eyes. He had a black outfit on and a red cape over it. He smiled at Sakura.  
  
"So you are the Cherry Blossom," The man said softly.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm a friend of your fathers. I have been following you around since his death. He figured that you would be taken to China so I waited there and saw you come in on the king's boat. I would've saved you there but there where to many guards around. Pardon my rudeness... My name is Alex," The man smiled, "I am the son of the great swords man Kenjushushi... I really didn't like his name though. To long."  
  
Sakura smiled. "You father saved my father's live many times. He was his guardian. You father died for mine..." Sakura said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Yes... My father did die for yours but if he didn't this beautiful lady wouldn't be standing here right now. I am here to do a similar thing my father did and that is protect you. I am here to protect you with my life," Alex explained.  
  
Sakura smiled. "You don't have to protect me," Sakura said shyly.  
  
"But I want to. Is that O.K.?" Alex asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. "But if by any chance you want to go back to China I can't go with you," Alex sighed.  
  
"Your life is in danger there but so is mine. Everyone thinks I am dead and if I where to be found the people wouldn't stop hunting me. Everyone thinks I drowned afew days ago. That is why I am dressed differently than I normally am. No one seems to recognize me. I bet you are wondering why China wants to kill me. Well it is because I tried to kill Meiling, The empress of Asia. He father got in the way and I ended up killing him. So now everyone thinks I drowned and I'm not going back to China," Alex explained.  
  
"Why did you try to kill Meiling?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because she is terribly evil. She plans to destroy China right after she marries prince Syaoran," Alex sighed.  
  
"What!? Marry Syaoran! No way he would never marry her!" Sakura argued.  
  
"For the sake of China I hope you are right..." Alex sighed, "It's getting late. This boat is an over night one. We should arrive in India tomorrow late in the afternoon. You have the key to your room right? *Sakura shows him the key* Good. Your room should be right next to mine. If you have any problem just call on me O.K.?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head. Alex was about to leave the room when Sakura asked, "How did you know I was going to be on this boat?"  
  
"You don't need to know that. Let's just say I have my ways," Alex said walking off.  
  
Sakura just shrugged and after a minute she decided to go to her room. She was getting quite sleepy. Sakura went down to where her room was and walked in. She laid down on the bed and shut her eyes. Sakura sighed sadly. She usually went to bed happy knowing that Syaoran was going to meet her the next day or maybe even wake up with Syaoran. But she wasn't going to wake up with Syaoran and he wasn't going to knock on her door. Sakura shut her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran!" Meiling cried.  
  
"Hi Meiling," Syaoran sighed, "I just heard about your father. I'm sorry."  
  
"No reason to be sorry Syaoran! The man who killed my father died," Meiling said happily.  
  
"Umm.... Meiling?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes Syaoran," Meiling answered.  
  
"I have something to ask you," Syaoran replied.  
  
Meiling's eyes widened with hope. "W-W.... Meiling... Will you m-marry me?" Syaoran asked. He heart was filled with silence.  
  
Meiling jumped up and down with excitement. Then she nodded her head. "Yes I will!" She said wrapping her arms around Syaoran. Syaoran sighed once again and worried what Sakura would think once the new reached India.  
  
~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom. She had a quick shower and then gathered all the things that she had managed to bring with her before she got on the ferry and went out the door. "It's about time sleepy head," a familiar voice said.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Sakura asked looking at the young man standing outside of her door.  
  
"Long enough," He sighed.  
  
"You didn't have to wait here," Sakura smiled.  
  
"It's my job to make sure that you are safe. Something could've happened so I came and waited for you after I woke up. You slept through the whole trip... We should arrive in India in about three minutes," Alex laughed.  
  
"Well I was tired and some what upset," Sakura sighed.  
  
"That's a bad mixture," Alex laughed.  
  
Sakura walked over and hit him on the shoulder. Alex was still laughing. "Well come one sleeping beauty! Let's go up to the deck," Alex said walking up to the deck. Sakura followed.  
  
Alex was right. They where at India! Sakura must have slept for a long time. They got off the boat and Alex began to walk some where. He seemed to know where he was going. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"To get you some new cloths. You look as if you could use some," Alex joked. Sakura hit him again.  
  
"You're so mean!" She yelled.  
  
"Heh well excuse me! I'm not perfect miss good mood," Alex said sarcastically.  
  
Sakura glared at him. "I'm so afraid," Alex laughed.  
  
"You should be!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Alex laughed as they walked into a clothes store. He picked out purple shorts and a purple belly top for Sakura. "This looks nice. Try it on," He said handing her the cloths. Sakura nodded her head and went into a room they had for changing into cloths. After about ten seconds Sakura came back out.  
  
"Looks good," Alex said with a smile, "But something is missing.... I know here!" Alex said tossing Sakura a black belt.  
  
Sakura put it on. "Excellent you look wonderful," Alex smiled.  
  
"Hey Mimi," Alex said to the clerk, "You know how you owe me money right? Well just say this adds up to what you owe me," he said pointing to Sakura's outfit, "You're lucky because you owe me way more than this!"  
  
The woman nodded as Sakura and Alex left the store. "Now we need to give you a name," Alex said smiling, "Hmmm... How about... Mihoshi? I'll call you by your normal name when we aren't around anyone but in public I'll call you Mihoshi. O.K.?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head.  
  
~*~*~*~ Weeks Later ~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is Meiling?" Syaoran asked.  
  
She is in the fitting room having her dress designed. Speaking of which we need to make your suit for the wedding. The wedding is in three weeks you know. Come with me sir," a man said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The news had finally reached Sakura. She knew that Syaoran was getting married. "This is terrible!" Alex yelled, "Now China is going to be destroyed!"  
  
"I don't care if China is going to be destroyed! Syaoran is getting married!" Sakura shouted. Then she began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry," Alex pleaded, "He is most likely getting married by force. He truly does love you. I know he does."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Positive," Alex replied.  
  
"Then will you take me back to China?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No..." Alex sighed.  
  
"Why not?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"You already know why!" Alex shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura said falling down onto her knees.  
  
"No I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just... I can't go to China. You must understand that," Alex sighed as he helped Sakura back to her feet.  
  
"Well I'm going back," Sakura said firmly.  
  
"And I am going to let you," Alex laughed, "But not in the state you're in."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well if you want to stop the wedding you will have to get into the castle. The castle is usually highly guarded so you will have to wield a sword or any other weapon of your choice. I'll have to teach you some things about the sword and give you some back up weapons just incase things go wrong," Alex explained.  
  
"but I don't want to fight!" Sakura argued.  
  
"Then you should just kill yourself. Going to that castle uninvited and unarmed is just like suicide!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Fine... Teach me" Sakura sighed.   
  
"Good. Maybe you have a brain after all! O.K. I'll start off by teaching you the arts of the sword. That would have to be my favorite. Once you learn that I can teach you some more advanced things. Remember we only have three weeks so I hope you learn things fast!" Alex explained handing Sakura a sword.  
  
First he showed her a good fighters stance. Then she showed he all the essential moves. Day after day he would teach her how to use the sword at its perfection until she finally got it. Then he started to teach her martial arts. He taught her this just incase she were to lose her sword and still have to fight. He also taught her some other interesting things but I'm not going to tell you about them. He forced Sakura to let her hair grow long so that it could hide the weapon that she hid on her back. Finally she was ready.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
During the days that Alex was teaching Sakura to fight Syaoran was having his suit for the wedding made. He was also getting the essential things for a wedding like the cake and stuff. Meiling was inviting alot of people. Mainly famous people form neighboring countries. Like kings and queens, duke and duchesses, and Emperors and empresses.  
  
Whenever Syaoran had a chance he would think about Sakura. Whenever he thought of her it was like everyone else in the world did not exist. He would travel to a world of his fantasy and see the queen of his mind. He enjoyed thinking about Sakura but he would always worry about her. What if she was hurt, or even worse... what if she was dead?! The thought of her death made Syaoran tremble in fear. If she was still alive she would have heard about the wedding by now and probably want to come and stop the marriage.  
  
That was where Syaoran's father's plan came in handy. He had anticipated that Sakura would come so he had the castle heavily guarded. No place was left unguarded. If she where to come she would most certainly die.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was two nights before the wedding day. The late night ferry was leaving. A hooded girl was standing next to a guy with short blue hair. "Good luck Sakura... This is where I drop out my cherry blossom," Alex said sadly.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Thank you Alex. For all that you have done," Sakura said.  
  
She was about to get on board the ferry when Alex grabbed he shoulder. "Here take this," She said handing her a black version of what she was wearing. It was black shorts and a black belly top. "It's for stealth," he noted. Then he handed her some armor. It covered her just as much as the belly top did but was made of steal as hard as dragon scaled. It to was black. "I couldn't let you go unprotected," Alex sighed.  
  
"Thank you Alex!" Sakura said hugging him goodbye. Then she turned around and got onto the boat. The ferry began to boat away but Alex through something to Sakura. It landed right in the deck. Sakura looked at it. It was a sword with Alex's trademark on it... The dark dragon. Sakura smiled as the boat slowly drifted out of sight.  
  
She was returning to a place that she hated. The only thing that kept her going on her journey was the one who lived there, Syaoran. Sakura was still madly in love with Syaoran but did Syaoran still love her? Was Alex right when he said that Syaoran was being forced to marry Meiling... Or was Syaoran marrying her because he wanted to.  
  
Sakura would soon find out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day the ferry arrived at China early in the morning. Sakura still had a day till the wedding. She knew the perfect place to hide. Sakura went to the place that Syaoran once hid her. Out front of the house was a small cross laying on the ground. That was there to mark the burial place of Sakuya. Sakura said a silent prayer for Sakuya and then headed into the house.  
  
It was just the way she left it. Sakura walked into the bathroom and looked at herself. Then she changed into her new outfit and armor. She looked at herself once again. Hey! I looked pretty good in black Sakura began to think. Sakura's long brown hair was tied back in a long ponytail. Sakura didn't think that he hair could've grown that fast but now it was nearly down to her feet.  
  
Sakura continued to admire her new beauty until she heard some talking outside. She slowly crept up to the window and looked outside. It was Syaoran! He was talking to Sakuya... Well her grave. He laid down flowers on the ground. Sakura smiled. She wasn't paying attention when one her her gauntlets fell to the ground with a huge thud.  
  
Syaoran turned to face the house. Sakura quickly grabbed her gauntlet and went into hiding. Syaoran pulled out his sword and slowly walked into the house. "Who is there!?" he shouted, "Show yourself and I may have pity on you!"  
  
Syaoran searched everywhere but never thought about looking up at the fan that was up on the ceiling. Sakura was sitting on top of it afraid she would fall. Syaoran was finally convinced it was mice of something and left the house. Sakura waited on the fan for another three minutes until she was sure Syaoran had gone.  
  
Now all she had to do was wait...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
it was finally the day of the wedding. The wedding was scheduled to start at six at night. Six was usually when it was dark so Sakura would blend in with the night perfectly. It was three in the afternoon so Sakura had three hours to make sure she was ready.  
  
Syaoran was worrying about what would happen to Sakura if she showed up at the wedding. He didn't know what Sakura was already in China. He didn't think that she would come two days early. Neither did the king. There was one part of the king's plan that took place today. All the women that came to China on the ferry from India would be checked and if one of them was Sakura... Well you know. It's happened alot in this fic :P  
  
Meiling was very excited. She was going to marry Syaoran who was probably the cutest prince in the whole world. After that she would take Syaoran away with her and then she would destroy China. Why destroy China you ask? Meiling knows of the king's plans but she still wants to marry Syaoran. She thinks that deep down inside he really does love her. You see she doesn't know about the Sakura love thing. Syaoran didn't tell her although he wanted to. If he told her the wedding probably wouldn't even taking place at all.  
  
Meiling was wearing a white strapless shirt and a short skirt. Meiling didn't like to wear dresses or long skirts. Meiling also had long gloves that stopped three centimeters below her shoulders. Have you guys ever seen the second card captor movie? Well I think that is the one with prince Syaoran and princess Sakura. Well Syaoran was wearing the same outfit they used in that movie except nothing hiding his eyes.  
  
It is really hard to explain what the outfit looks like... It is red and there is some gold on it and he has a black and yellow sash. I drew a picture of it so I'll scan it and set up a link for it later.  
  
The wedding was going to begin in thirty minutes. Sakura decided to get going now because it would probably take her thirty minutes to get through all of the guards. Sakura put on a black cape with a hood on it. No one would know it was her. Not even Syaoran. She looked too different. She looked... Dangerous. But deep down inside she was a gentle girl who just wanted to save the one whom she loved.  
  
Sakura was just about to leave when she remembered that everyone knew her for her emerald eyes... There had to be something she could hide those with. She searched the house for something then found a... Knife? She grabbed the knife and cut off a little of the bottom of her cape. She cut two eyeholes in the piece of her cape and then put it around her face. It was just big enough and they eye holes where just big enough so that Sakura could see through them. The eye holes where too small to show any of Sakura eyes though.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and left the house. She was ready. She was going to do this. But could she do it alone? She hadn't practiced on anything real before except when she was sparing with Alex and of course he always won.  
  
Sakura peeked through some tree at the entrance of the castle. The guest where just arriving. It would be too dangerous to enter through the front so she decided to go through the secret dungeon passageway. Syaoran took her through that passage way when she was hurt. Sakura remembered it like it was just yesterday.  
  
She peered through some trees that where in the courtyard. The only people there where the gardeners. Sakura didn't trust them but she walked right into the middle of the courtyard.  
  
"W-Who are you?" one of the gardeners asked.  
  
"You needn't (Need not... AKA don't worry) worry. I shan't (shall not) hurt you," Sakura said trying to sound like a majestic swordswoman.  
  
"Are you here to kill Meiling?" the slave asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I shan't kill Meiling. I am here to stop the wedding," Sakura replied.  
  
The slaves ran up to the corner and pulled up the grass revealing the secret passageway. "You probably already knew that was there. Please go stop the wedding," they begged.  
  
Sakura was somewhat confused but still went down the passageway. Now she was in the dungeon. People in cells and cages called out to her begging for her to let them go. Sakura just ignored them. She was there to do something else.  
  
One of Sakura's enemies was around the corner. It was the whip man... The person who whipped her. She walked around the corner and pretended not to notice him. He noticed her and tried to strike the unknown girl with a whip. This time Sakura was ready for him. She grabbed the whip and hit the man on the side of his neck causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Sakura took the whip out of his hands. "This could be useful to me," she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was standing by the altar. His best man beside him. I shan't tell you who his best man is. You just have to guess. Don't worry I'm sure you will guess the wrong answer. The music started and the bride's mates where the first to come down the isle. Then the flower girl and finally Meiling.   
  
Syaoran just looked at his feet. He was sad enough already. How could he marry Meiling when his heart belonged to another woman? Syaoran's heart ached. He needed Sakura near him. He needed her. He wished it could have been her that was walking down the isle.  
  
"Don't worry," Syaoran's best man said, "Everything will be fine."  
  
Easy for him to say. Syaoran was going to marry some one he didn't love. Meiling took her place right across from Syaoran. "Dearly beloved," The priest began, "We are gathered here today for the marriage of prince Syaoran of China and Empress Meiling of Asia."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was rushing to find where the wedding was being held. Running down the corridors and often bumping into a guard but that was nothing she couldn't handle. Sakura was going to give up hope when she saw a giant door. She killed the guards beside it and tried to open the door. It was locked...   
  
She put her ear against the door and began to listen. Sakura's eyes widened. The ceremony had begun! Sakura had and idea but she only had one shot at it. She quickly ran upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"If there are any objections on why this couple should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace," The priest said.  
  
"No! This can't be happening!" Syaoran said inside his head, "I-I can't marry Meiling!"  
  
Syaoran looked towards his father and received a frown. The he looked up at the giant stain glass window that was on the side of the wall. It looked really nice. It was a picture of Syaoran's mother... If only she where still alive. The window wasn't accessible from outside but from the inside.  
  
The priest was just about to continue the ceremony when a huge bang came from upstairs. It was banging against the stain glass window. Syaoran's best man folded his hands together and closed his eyes as if to pray.   
  
A long rope shot a small hole through the stained glass and wrapped around a board on the ceiling. Everyone turned his or her attention to the ceiling. What could it be? The rope was lose. Then it was pulled tight. The stain glass shattered into pieces as some hooded person swung through and landed right infront of Syaoran. The back of the person was turned to Syaoran and the person was facing the guest.  
  
"I object," the hooded girl said.  
  
"And why is that!?" Meiling cried.  
  
"I guess you could say it is because Syaoran doesn't love you. He loves some one else. As you can see I just flew down from the ceiling so I must be an angel. And I am here to stop the wedding," Sakura said. Sakura wanted to laugh. Syaoran didn't know it was her because she was using a different voice.  
  
"What kind of angel wear black!?" Meiling asked.  
  
"What kind of devil wear white?" Sakura replied.  
  
This angered Meiling. Sakura tuned around. Still know one knew who she was. Sakura smiled meekly at Syaoran and then turned to look at Meiling. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY WEDDING!!!" Meiling yelled pulling out a dagger and slicing Sakura. Of course Meiling missed my a long shot. She managed to cut off Sakura's hood and her eye protection.  
  
"S-SAKURA!!!" Syaoran yelled running to hug her, "I know it's you! It just has to be."  
  
"Yeah it's me Syaoran," Sakura replied feeling safe in the embrace of his arms.  
  
"How did you do that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Do what?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"Fly from the ceiling," Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Heh... I taught you alot of stuff but I didn't teach you to fly angel girl," Syaoran's best man said.  
  
"Alex!" Sakura shouted.  
  
All of this made Meiling steaming mad. "I'm glade you are here," Syaoran said softly.  
  
"Aishiteru," was all that Sakura said.  
  
"Aishiteru Sakura," Syaoran replied.  
  
Then Syaoran kissed her. Everyone looked in awe at this wondrous sight except for the king and Meiling. The king's men rushed into the room and attacked Syaoran, Sakura and Alex. Little did the kings men know that in this room stood the worlds greatest swordsmen and women.  
  
They all withdrew their swords. They where good but not good enough. The king's men managed to defeat them. Now Sakura, Alex and Syaoran where weaponless. They where also surrounded. What was to become of them?  
  
"Bring me Sakura and the blue haired one," the king ordered.  
  
The king's men took Sakura and Alex to the king. "Did you think that you could actually ruin this wedding?" Then king asked.  
  
"The wedding has already been ruined," Meiling sighed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The king asked.  
  
"Syaoran doesn't love me. He never did. And as for you I know what you are planning. As the empress of Asia I sentence you to death King Li," Meiling ordered.  
  
The king's men automaticly turned against him and grabbed him. "W-What are you doing? I am your king! Let me go!" The king ordered.  
  
"I am the empress and I rule over you and your men. Did you actually think you could get away with what you were planning? And using poor Syaoran as your tool. Such a cruel man you are," Meiling sighed, "Kill him."  
  
The king was dragged out of the room by some of the men. Meiling looked pleased. "As for you two. You are sentenced to life in the dungeon for the rest of your life," Meiling said looking at the angry Alex and scared Sakura.  
  
Meiling walked up to Alex. "You killed my father. I recognize your face. You were aiming for me where you not? Then why don't you kill me now!?" Meiling shouted as she punched Alex in the face.  
  
"Take them out of my sight," Meiling ordered.  
  
"No!" Syaoran shouted, "Why are you going to punish them and do nothing to me?"  
  
"Because it was your father forcing you to marry me," Meiling answered.  
  
"Yes but it wasn't my fathers power that was forcing me. It was the fact that he would kill Sakura if I didn't. Meiling you must understand that I love Sakura and if you are going to do anything to her you must do the same to me," Syaoran replied.  
  
Meiling just shook her head and ignored Syaoran. "Meiling... I would rather die then spend life in a dungeon," Sakura said softly.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "So be it," Meiling replied, "I sentence Miss Sakura to death in the labyrinth."  
  
"The labyrinth!? That... NO! If she wants to die can't you make it so that it isn't painful?" Alex shouted.  
  
"Very well," Meiling said then she turned to whisper something to one of the men.  
  
The man nodded his head and took Sakura away. "No! If she is going to die. I will die with her," Syaoran said running after the man.  
  
Now the room was empty. Only Alex, Meiling and two guards stood there. "Do you think I made a wise choice?" Meiling asked.  
  
"It depends on what the word wise means to your," Alex said bitterly. Then he was taken away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"If Sakura is going to die I am to!" Syaoran shouted at one of the men, "Life isn't worth living without the one whom you love!"  
  
The man shook his head and pushed Syaoran into a large box with Sakura. They shut the door. After afew seconds it felt like they where being lifted up and then put down. Then the sound of something pouring on the top of the box came.  
  
Sakura was frightened. She didn't know what was happening but Syaoran did. "W-What is going on?" She stuttered to say.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. "This is live burial. The box is usually meant for one person... More space means more air... More air means a longer time to live. Eventually we will run out of air. There is no way to escape because we are buried at least three meters underground..." Syaoran sighed.  
  
The sound of those words made Sakura want to cry. She clutched onto Syaoran tightly. "Why did you choose to lose you life? I don't understand...." Sakura said.  
  
"I chose to die because I love you. Life wouldn't be worth living without you. I have had alot of loss in my life... SO have you. I don't want to lose you and I know I won't if I die with you," Syaoran explained.  
  
It was silent for afew seconds. "S-Syaoran... It is getting harder to breath," Sakura panicked.  
  
Syaoran tried to breathe as little as he could so that Sakura would have more air. "I know..." He said.  
  
He slowly wrapped his arms around princess Sakura and not another word was spoke again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"WOW! What a wonderful book!" Tomoyo said, "And to think it was a true story."  
  
"Yeah but what I think is weird is that Syaoran's name and my name are in that book," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh don't be silly. There are alot of people in the world with those names," Tomoyo said proudly.  
  
"I would've hated to suffer such a fate... But dying with the one you love... That is so romantic!" Sakura said spinning around in a circle.  
  
"I wonder if Syaoran finished the book. Let's go find out!" Tomoyo said running off.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Sakura said.  
  
Sakura quickly opened her book to the last page. It had a picture of prince Syaoran on it. "Wow he really looks like Syaoran..." Sakura thought.  
  
Then Sakura flipped to the front page. There was a picture of princess Sakura on it. "My God! How come I didn't see this one before! It looks just like me!" Sakura said out loud.  
  
  
"Tomoyo wait up!" Sakura said running after her friend.  
  
~*~*~*~ The End ~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Pretty crappy eh? I don't care! -_- I am going to start a new fic! Maybe I won't get writer's block on that one... Oh who am I kidding!? I always get writer's block... 


End file.
